Sweet Tourture
by Yomitoru
Summary: Sexy Hinata eating a lollipop, And very horny Sasuke, What could possably happen? This is what you get when you tease a sexually fustrated Sasuke! SasuHina contains lemony goodness inside! Now a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like it! I wanted to make this for a long time. I got this idea one day when I was eating a lollipop at lunch and my guy friend was staring at me funny LOL very awkward moment xD**

**Anyway this is a very graphic lemon? Lime? I dont really know but either way please enjoy!**

This was pure torture

Oh how he regretted it ever giving her that dreaded thing! And how he hatted his body for liking this sweet and silent torture. He was given a lollipop by an annoying fangirl, Sasuke being the type who despised sweets he had given it to the shy bluenette. Oh but he had regretted it now. He couldn't take his eyes off her, her luscious pink lips, or her sweet mouth; damn she could probably fit a whole 12 inches in her cute mouth. It pissed him off even more how she didn't realize how sexy it looked, or that she thought it was normal.

Her tongue swerved around the tip of the candy. She popped the strawberry flavored treat into her mouth saying 'mmmm' every other five seconds was seriously driving him crazy. He studied her face once more, her eyes were closed as she left tiny, nibbling kisses on the hard view burned itself into his memory, making his already painful arousal throb even more ferociously. Hinata moaned again, he bit his lower lip in an effort to control himself. Now why couldn't she use that amazing mouth on him? Sasuke couldn't take this oh so sweet torture anymore, right when Hinata was about to take the treat into her mouth once more Sasuke grabbed her hands forcing her to look at him.

"Sasuke-kun?"

It seriously pissed him off how she didn't know how sexy she looked at that moment. And that mouth of hers was so captivating he couldn't help himself, his mouth crashed onto hers forcing his tongue into her mouth. She tasted like strawberries as to be expected. His tongue ferociously ravaged her mouth leaving no corner unattended. They both pulled apart from the breath taking kiss needing air.

"S-Sasuke-kun"

Dammit! Every time she moaned it drove him crazy, making his member throb uncontrollably. He took hold of her hand and placed it where his hardened member was located making her stroke him through his pants. Feeling brave Hinata unzipped his pants and freed the lion from its cage (LOL im sorry i just had to put that there MOVING ON!).

Sasuke smirked inwardly seeing her gasp at his 10 inch member (i think i made it too big oh well i didn't want it too small). She softly grabbed his member.

"H-Hinata"

"Do-Do you want your hard cock in my mouth?" His ears buzzed at the statement and his painfully hard cock twitched at the suggestion, he certainly wasn't about to start complaining.

He forced himself to keep them open and look down, for it was one of the most alluring sights he had ever witnessed. His sweet, shy Hinata-chan looking up at him with with the most sexiest expression he's ever seen while kissing his dick. Her tongue momentarily slipped past her lips to tease the slit on his tip and her mouth finally enveloped him entirely. It was warm…. her mouth felt so very warm… so like what he was sure heaven felt like!

"Dont stop."

Sasuke's hands flew to Hinata's head shoving his dick to the back of her throat. If there was one thing he absolutely loved about Hinata it was her ability to deep throat. Her tongue felt velvety smooth against the skin of his shaft. His eyes rolled up into his head without his consent when her free hand travelled from his thigh to the base of his cock. She squeezed him playfully before her tongue swirled the tip and sucked it hard for a moment the sensation forced an unexpected groan from his lips. She looked up at him again through her thick lashes earning him another moan from just the sight of her with his cock in sweet mouth. His breath hitched when one hand cupped his balls gently, squeezing them slightly before she slipped his shaft from her mouth and pumped him slowly, enjoying the feeling of him under her touch. Her confidence soared and she became a little bit more daring. She peeked up at him again before leaning forward and kissing the tip, licking the slit more forcefully before nipping, demanding more attention. With her lips she sucked in the skin at the base and he let out strangled let her tongue lick from the base to the head, her hand still pumping so slowly, that he was on the edge of insanity. She quickly swallowed the tip whole again and without noticing, she moaned.

_So fucking hot _

Her tongue flicked under the head, hitting that one spot that almost made him lose his cool. Trying to relieve himself of her torture he took hold of her head and moved it away from his shaft resulting in a loud 'POP!'. Sasuke saw her free hand wandered down to her own throbbing sex and she slipped a finger between the lips, coating the index and middle finger with her own moisture.

"S-Sasuke-kun" She purred, her face was flushed with arousal. But he was more focused on where Hinata's other hand was located. Noticing him staring she moved her hand from her arousal, her soaked fingers wrapped around his erection, smirking when she saw the look on his face. He lost it when she began sucking on him again, harder and harder. She wanted him to lose control, she wanted him at her mercy, she wanted him to bed her for more.

"S-Stop"

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun?" She said in the most sexiest tone ever, she unbuttoned her shirt revealing her 36D sized breasts; a perfect size to Sasuke - not to big not too small.

She wrapped her breasts around his hard shaft, pumping up and down. She sucked ferociously on his dick while moving her breasts over his erection. She was working together to bring him closer and closer to the edge. She knew it was coming. She could feel his stomach muscles tensing and his breath wheezing almost out of control. His thighs tensed under her and she was determined even more despite the ache in her jaw.

"Fuck!"

Sasuke gripped the bed sheets tightly and pulled on it, the sound of the fabric ripping echoed though out the room. He seriously didn't give a fuck if he was making a complete mess of his room, or that Itachi was going to kick his ass for ruining his bed sheets. Not being able to take all the pleasure Sasuke shot his seed into Hinata's awaiting mouth, swallowing it all in 2 big gulps. When he finally came back from his high, he discovered that his hand had been gripping her hair tightly to keep her in place. He loosened his grip immediately and winced when she gave him a couple more licks hoping to get a little more of his delicious cum.

"Wow…" he exhaled "Just… wow."

"Aren't you glad you got me that lollipop?" she giggled

"Heh ... Hinata"

"Yes?"

He grinned manically and whispered in her ear "Its your turn"

**Thanks for reading **

**please R&R **

**NO flames please THANKS :)**

**Sorry its so sucky :( but I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well by poplular demand, the second and final chapter to Sweet Torture!**

* * *

**Sweet Torture**

**Part II**

Hinata smilled at the full feeling in her stomach, she ferociously threw her clothes and she laid down on her back and spread her legs for him. Hinata curled her index finger gesturing for him to come to her, she waited for him the come to her, she didn't have to wait long. Hinata had a look of desire and motioning for Sasuke to come get some. Sasuke had to admit that Hinata was fucking hot as hell, her natural curves. She had very little fat on her and the tiny amount she did have only enhanced her beauty. Did he mention her eyes were breath taking to look at. Sasuke wrapped his arms around hher hips, trapping Hinata in place, he breathed lightly on her pussy causing Hinata to squirm and shudder.

Sasuke started to lick the outer lips of her pussy, pausing to suck and lick her inner thighs. "Sasuke-kun!" She grabbed his hair in pure pleasure.

Sasuke stuck his tounge into Hinata's wet juicy pussy causing her to squeal. He licked up and down her pussy making sure to swirl it around her clit , he stopped there to be sure to suck at it. Sasuke saw her pleasure inscreasin and decided to kick it up a notch so he inserted his middle finger into her. Pumping his finger in and out he eventually added his index finger and picked up speed and started to alternate between licking and sucking her fully exposed clit.

He saw that Hinata was close to orgasm, curling his fingers he rubbed his fingers into her G-spot, sending her into a deep orgasm. Her juices sprayed all over Sasuke's face and he eagerly lapped up the remaining juices. Sasuke flipped Hinata around and set her down on her knees. Putting his hands on her shoulder he pushed her face down into the pillows, her arms prevented the headboard from bruising her head as he started hammering into her hard enough for the bed to start shaking.

Sasuke started hammering her pussy making the bed start hit the wall with every thrust.

"I'm so close. I'm going to cum again. Sasuke-kun!"

"Your pussy's so tight Hina. I'm gonna full you up with so much cum. Scream for me!" Sasuke told her, him too reach his orgasm. he started pounding her pussy as hard as he could, stretching out her womb in the most delicious way.

"I'M YOUR DIRTY WHORE SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE GETTING FUCKED BY YOUR BIG FAT COCK! I'M CUMMING!" Hinata screamed as she and Sasuke came at the same time. Sasuke's cock unloaded several cups of sticky cum into her hungry womb as their juices dripped onto the bed.

Sasuke put his cock head in her ass, grabbed her by the hips, and he slammed his balls deep inside her stretched out ass.

As he was fucking her he let go of her hips and grabbed her breasts and started to squeeze, pinch, and pull them. "I love your tits Hime, they're so big! Sasuke told her as he changed the angle a little so his balls were slapping into her pussy hard.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm going to cum! I'M CUMMING!" Hinata moaned practically sreaming, her juices sprayed all over her bed as Sasuke shot a double dose of his seed into her ass. They both collapsed to the bed, with Sasuke still on top and inside her, they enjoyed the aftershocks of their orgasms twiching and shuddering with delight, catching their breath.

Sasuke took the time to let all the thoughts and consequences flow to his brain. They just fucked on Itachi's bed, he looked on the bed. The sheets were ripped, tattered and soiled with their cum.

Yup, Itachi was definately going to kill him now . . .

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the short length and the long wait, but at least i did it. By the way its kinda suckish :( but its better than nothing right? Might be a couple of mistakes but the speeling toolbar has dissapeared so yeah -_-**


End file.
